thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
' 'Henry 'is a large mixed-traffic engine. Bio In the TV series, Henry loved visiting the forest. Due to his love of the forest, he has helped to replant trees after a storm destroyed the forest and later helped the workmen prune the trees that were getting too close to the line. He also has had to go back to the Works on several occasions, such as when his tubes were leaking and after he had an accident with some trucks. But the reason most often given for Henry's poor state is that he needs special coal again, even though this was corrected in the first season. This error has been fixed as of King of the Railway as Toby states that the fact that Henry needed special coal was fixed years ago. One night, he saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and got a big fright, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Some of the engines teased him about it, even though he insisted the boat was real. During winter, he was tasked with working with Spencer to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Spencer teased him by making him think there was an abominable snowman on Sodor. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves burst, so Henry stood his ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who had gotten into trouble in the heavy snow. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illness almost always involves his boiler having some sort of issue. In the television series, Henry has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Henry's Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent seasons with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer seasons, Henry is portrayed as not too bright, and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Henry. Since the seventeenth season however, he has shown instances where he was either grumpy, arrogant or vain in multiple episodes. Basis Henry's history is unusual. He was built from rejected plans for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1. The plans were stolen from Gresley by a rival. The resulting engine was a mix of a GNR A1 Pacific and a GNR C1 Atlantic, with a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement. Henry in this shape developed performance issues from flaws in the design, compounded by his stay in the tunnel. Henry was a "bad steamer": with good-quality coal he could get enough heat to make plenty of steam, but when there was a poor lot delivered, his undersized firebox could not hold enough coal to make a proper fire. On advice from Henry's fireman, the Fat Controller ordered high-grade Welsh Coal, which made an appreciable difference in Henry's performance. When Henry suffered an accident and severe damage that winter, the opportunity was taken to send him to Crewe, where he was rebuilt an LMS Stanier 5MT "Black 5" 4-6-0. After "The Eight Famous Engines", Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender. In the television series, Henry has always had a one-window cab and an LNER-style tender. The main difference between his shapes was removed splashers and the Belpaire firebox replacing the tapered. Livery Henry is currently painted NWR green with NWR red-and-yellow lining and the number "3" painted on his tender sides in yellow. He was originally painted LNER green, but he was repainted NWR blue with NWR red and yellow lining at the end of "The Three Railway Engines" and remained so until the beginning of "Troublesome Engines", when he was given back his own livery. In "Henry and the Express" he was briefly painted orange-red as an undercoat before his standard green coat was applied. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (''cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo),Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily (cameo), James Works it Out (mentioned), Tram Trouble(cameo), and Don't Go Back * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Slippy Sodor, Time For a Story (cameo), A Blooming Mess (cameo), Thomas and the Runaway Kite (cameo), Steamy Sodor, Splish, Splash, Splosh! (cameo), The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), James in the Dark (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up(cameo), Charlie and Eddie (cameo), Henry's Health and Safety, Being Percy (cameo), Merry Winter Wish, Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood! (cameo), Thomas and Scruff, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand (cameo), Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away (cameo), Henry's Happy Coal, Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand (cameo), Kevin the Steamie (cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train (cameo),Thomas Toots the Crows (cameo), Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Percy and the Calliope (cameo), Salty's Surprise (cameo), Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters(cameo), Whiff's Wish (does not speak), and Happy Birthday Sir! (cameo) * Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry, Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford (does not speak), Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Thomas Way (cameo), Percy's Lucky Day (does not speak), Bill or Ben?, No Snow for Thomas (cameo), The Missing Christmas Decorations (does not speak), The Frozen Turntable (does not speak), Away From the Sea (cameo), The Smelly Kipper, and Thomas' Shortcut (cameo) * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Disappearing Diesels (cameo), Signals Crossed,Toad's Adventure (cameo), Duck in the Water (cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (cameo), Missing Gator (cameo), Spencer's VIP, Last Train for Christmas,Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift (cameo), and Timothy and the Rainbow Truck (cameo) * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey? (does not speak), The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Wild Water Rescue (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Helping Hiro (cameo), Best Engine Ever (cameo), Slow Stephen (cameo), The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, No Help At All (cameo), The Other Side of the Mountain (cameo), Rocky Rescue, and Goodbye Fat Controller. * Season 20 - Toby's New Friend (cameo), Henry Gets the Express, Diesel and the Ducklings (does not speak), Bradford the Brake Van, Pouty James, Letters to Santa (cameo), The Railcar and the Coaches (cameo), The Christmas Coffeepot (cameo), Over the Hill (cameo), Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff, Engine of the Future, Hugo and the Airship, and Cautious Connor. * Season 21 - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, Stuck in Gear (cameo), Hasty Hannah (cameo), Cranky at the End of the Line, Philip's Number (does not speak), The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward (cameo) and The Big Freeze * Season 22 - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay (does not speak), An Engine of Many Colours (does not speak), Apology Impossible (cameo), Samson and the Fireworks (stock footage), Rosie is Red (stock footage), Thomas' Animal Ark, The Case of the Puzzling Parts (does not speak), Counting on Nia (cameo) and Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) Specials: * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race * Journey Beyond Sodor * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Ryō Horikawa * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Junichi Kanemaru (Japan; Day of the Diesels) * Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; Day of the Diesels) * Dan Kiesler (Israel; Day of the Diesels) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ricardo Silva (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards; except Tale of the Brave) * Cezary Kwieciński (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Henrique Reis (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ulisses Bezerra (Brazil; Tale of the Brave only) * Jukka Voutilaninen (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) Trivia * Henry has appeared in the Railway Series more than any other engine, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. * Henry's LMS Stanier 5MT tender was replaced by a Fowler tender after The Eight Famous Engines in the Railway Series for unknown reasons. * In the 1997 annual story, We Wish You a Merry Christmas, Henry's driver was revealed to be named Ted. However, in the magazine story, Henry Helps, Old Bailey is Henry's driver. * Awdry's own model of Henry was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart; it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. * Henry was supposed to be released in the ERTL Gold rail range but never was. He was listed on the back of the three pack boxes. * One of Henry's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Railway Museum (previously at Nitrogen Studios). * Even though by the end of the first season Henry's need for special coal was taken care of, the disposition was strangely reused in more recent seasons. King of the Railway seems to have put this to rest when Gordon asked Toby if Henry needs "special coal" again, and Toby states the problem was fixed "years ago". * Henry's whistle sound is actually Edward's, but with a lower pitch. * No merchandise line has produced a model of Henry in his original shape. * When nameboards were still used in the series, Henry never had a nameboard shot where he was in his new shape. * Martin Sherman said in an interview with Sodor Island Fansite, that he originally auditioned to voice Henry, but did get the part for Thomas & Percy Instead. * Henry went through several changes in the TV series. ** Season 14: *** The inside of his tender became green. ** Season 17: *** He gained a headlamp and tail lamp. ** The Adventure Begins: *** His side-rods become silver. Gallery HenryGetsItWrong19.png|Henry with a CGI face HenryGetsitWrong23.jpg HenryGetsItWrong26.png|Henry's wheels HerooftheRails4.png|Henry in full CGI HeroOfTheRails446.png CreakyCranky5.png SteamySodor28.png Henry'sGoodDeeds14.png Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Boy Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:4-6-0 Category:Steam Team Category:Male Engines